Denying is a Bother
by RimaAfterlife
Summary: Oneshot. The Soccer Team barges into Kaede Rukawa's territory and tries to claim something - or someone - he's got his eye on. Bit Aimless. Fixed.


**Denying is a Bother**

_Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and all characters aren't mine! Just the OC, Fuyu, who is from the Tennis Club! xD_

_Note: I found that when I first uploaded this, something went wrong. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience. *bows*_

* * *

><p>Beginning of another practice of Shohoku basketball team...<p>

Mitsui heaved a deep grunt as he set the crate of balls onto the court. Fuyu followed behind him, a clipboard in hand.

"That's all sixty-seven balls then..."

"Yo, Mitsui, Fuyu." Ryota greeted as he entered the gym, a towel slung over his shoulders.

"Good afternoon." The two replied. Mitsui took a ball out of the crate and dribbled it. "You're late."

"Hey, I'm not." Ryota denied. "Practice hasn't even started yet."

"We can't start because you're missing." Mitsui retorted.

"Oi, Fuyu, why weren't you here yesterday?" Ryota asked, while Mitsui grumbled: "Don't ignore me!"

"Eh, we'll," Fuyu faced Ryota. "The tennis club has a competition next week, so I had to practice. Or elsr my captain would go ballistic."

"Meh, you don't have to practice tennis anymore. It's way too easy." Ryota teased arrogantly.

"Says who?" Fuyu immediately retorted. "I bet you couldn't play tennis even if you tried." She said heatedly.

"That's okay." Mitsui joined in. "Because Basketball is harder."

The three continued bickering loudly until everyone in the gym were watching them, even Rukawa, who had his eyes trained on Fuyu.

SMACK!

A paper fan hit the heads of the trio.

"Owow... Ayako..." Ryota whined, tears flowing. Mitsui and Fuyu were likewise clutching their heads, shrinking from the Shohoku basketball team manager. Everyone in the gym sweatdropped.

"What are you all being so noisy about?!" Ayako scolded. "Get on to practice!" She waved her fan.

"Y-yes..." Ryota and Mitsui whimpered.

"Ne, Ayako. I really think that fan is quite effective." Fuyu said, standing up and still clutching her head. Ryota and Mitsui stared at her. "Can I havr one too?"

"No! No!" Ryota and Mitsui cried, waving their hands and shaking their heads in protest. Gloom settled on the Shohoku team at the thought of a fan-brandishing co-manager.

Ayako looked mystified. "Well... I don't think so..."

The whole team breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well," Fuyu rummaged in her sports bag. "How about this?" She took out her racket and tapped it against her hand. Her eyes glinted evilly.

"NO!" The whole team cried.

As Fuyu laughed heartily and Ryota and Mitsui begged her pardon, Rukawa merely watched on. Nobody quite noticed the people approaching the gym until some onlookers cried "Look, the soccer team!"

The basketball players turned to the door. Fuyu and Ryota and Mitsui stopped their fooling around. A group of eleven boys stood at the gym entrance, headed by a tall, good-looking freshman with tousled black hair.

"That's Takano Mugi! The ace rookie of the soccer team!" Some people whispered.

"Soccer team?" Kogure said in astonishment.

"What's the soccer team doing in our gym?" Sakuragi asked boisterously. He started forward, looking fierce, but Akagi set his hand on the redhead's shoulder. Sakuragi looked up. "Eh? Gori?"

Takano Mugi stared squarely at Rukawa, who stared stoically in return. Slowly, he raised his hand and pointed a finger at the boy.

"Kaede Rukawa, I challenge you to a duel!" He declared.

Breath was sucked out of the gym, then the mutterings started.

"Challenge? To a duel?"

"What's this all about?"

"What's happening?"

Everyone stared at Rukawa, who had his annoying poker face on.

"I don't want to." He deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" Takano yelled, aghast.

"I don't want to." Rukawa repeated, turning away.

"Why NOT?!" Takano cried, pointing an accusing finger at Rukawa. "Are you afraid to lose?!" He said, outraged.

"Giving up already?" Takano's teammate at his left cried.

"That means you accept your defeat?!" The teammate on the right said.

"Oi, Rukawa." Mitsui asked, poking Rukawa. He also had his poker face on. "What's that guy talking about?" Ryota on Rukawa's other side nodded vigorously.

"I dunno, but it seems like a waste of time." Rukawa replied, fox eyes on. His teammates sweatdropped.

"Kaede Rukawa!" Takano burst out, irritated and eyes blazing. "Don't pretend you don't know! I saw you yesterday! I'm challenging you for Fuyu Natsuaki!"

"Eh?" Fuyu said, looking mystified. Everyone in the gym snapped to attention, looking astonished.

"Fuyu?" Akagi said.

Rukawa dropp the fox look in his eyes and slowly faced Takano, serious.

"Whoever wins the battle gets Natsuaki-chan as a prize! If I win, Natsuaki-chan will be the new manager of the soccer team. If you win, then," He looked deadly serious. "I will humbly accept my defeat."

"Eh?" Fuyu looked really stunned. Mitsui waved his hand in front of her face to no reaction. "Fuyu? Fuyu?" He rattled her.

"Hey!" Ayako interrupted, springing into action. "What right do you have to treat Fuyu as a prize? You didn't even ask her permission, didn't you?" She set her hands on her hips firmly. "I particularly asked Coach Ansai to get Fuyu as co-manager, you can't just claim her!"

"That's right!" Sakuragi piped up. "Fuyu's our co-manager, not yours!"

"What gave you the idea we'll agree to such a fight?" Ryota said.

"Hmp." Takano said arrogantly. "I don't care what you say. This is between me and Kaede Rukawa. If you don't accept the challenge, then, we'll take it that you've surrendered and it's your defeat."

Rukawa eyed Takano coldly. He took a few steps near the guy.

"You know, you're interrupting our practice." He said, eyes holding a hard, cold look.

Takano gritted his teeth irritatedly. "Why don't you just accept the challenge?!" He said angrily. "Are you that afraid to lose?"

Rukawa merely stared at him coldly. Meanwhile Mitsui was still rattling Fuyu, who was starting to show signs of life.

Takano clenched his fists. "Admit it, Kaede Rukawa!" He cried. "You're interested in Natsuaki-chan, aren't you?!"

Murmurs filled the gym.

By this time Fuyu was coming to, and when she heard Takano's statement she sprang to life.

She laughed, and everyone stared at her in surprise.

"Fuyu?" Sakuragi said, while Kogure, Akagi, Ryota, Mitsui and Ayako looked surprised.

"R-Rukawa?" She laughed again. She waved her hand dismissively. "Mah, there's no way - "

She was cut through by an action that stunned everyone in the gym.

Rukawa walked up to her and wound his arm around her neck and drew her back possessively against him.

"E-eh?!" Fuyu muttered in surprise, blushing unwillingly.

Rukawa stared at Takano.

"Yes, i'm interested in her."

Silence throughout the gym.

"EH?!"

* * *

><p>AHA~! That was a surprise, wasn't it?! XD No, it wasn't<p>

This oneshot is really too much. Embarassinggggg~ Aimless and just... Yeah. XD I wrote it like... four or five years ago? I found it in a notebook and went like "Ohhh, oh yeah, I did something like this."

I don't even know why I wrote this for Slam Dunk. But let's admit it, the anime's awesome.

I just randomly decided I'd upload it. Hahahaha. I have tons like this, random oneshots from different animes. XD

I really didn't change anything, even though I wanted to edit it so much. Folks, this is how I wrote years ago. *cringing* XD That makes me feel old. XD Is it horrible? Is it funny? Did you like it?!

And the title... Well, I couldn't think of any. So there.

* * *

><p>And this is what I put up after a long absence... To every who might be reading my other fics, if there are any... *groveling at your feet* I'm horrible, ain't I?<p>

But there might be something coming for Spider Fashions. :3

xoxo


End file.
